1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table for use as a lid for the cargo room of a motor vehicle, an attachment structure for such a table, and a structure of a holding assembly for holding the lid open.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a growing trend in recent years toward recreational activities using motor vehicles in suburban areas. Attention has been directed to recreational vehicles (RV) for use in such recreational activities.
Some recreational vehicles have a space positioned between rear seats and a rear window for placing a cargo therein. As shown in FIG. 17 of the accompanying drawings, a cargo room 2 is provided below such a space for storing a spare tire or other small articles, and a lid 4 is mounted over the cargo room 2.
Heretofore, a variety of different structures have been available for the lid 4. For example, one lid structure comprises a lid member molded of a synthetic resin by blow molding and iron pipes or the like inserted in a hollow space in the lid member. According to another lid construction, a plate-like lid is molded of a synthetic resin, and a reinforcing member is bonded to the peripheral edge of the lid member on its reverse side. Still another lid comprises a veneer with a reinforcing member bonded thereto. A further lid comprises a shaped iron sheet which is reinforced with a reinforcing frame.
The lid member molded of a synthetic resin by blow molding is disadvantageous because any region thereof for attachment of another component thereto needs to be pressed or otherwise processed and hence has a reduced mechanical strength. The lid member molded by blow molding has a relatively poor appearance and is not aesthetically appealing. The lid member molded of a synthetic resin or made of a veneer with a reinforcing member bonded thereto requires a tedious and time-consuming finishing process and a bonding process, and hence is relatively costly. The lid in the form of a shaped iron sheet is heavy and inconvenient to handle.
For removing a stored cargo from the cargo room 2 (see FIG. 17), the user opens the lid 4, holds the opened lid 4 with one hand, and then takes out the cargo with the other hand. Such a process is laborious and tiresome as both hands are occupied.
FIG. 18 of the accompanying drawings illustrates an improved lid structure in a recreational vehicle. As shown in FIG. 18, a string 6 with a hook 8 on one end thereof is connected to a lid 4 which is hinged to open and close a cargo room 2. When the lid 4 is opened, the hook 8 is engaged by an edge of the roof of the recreational vehicle. Since the lid 4 does not need to be kept open by hand, the user can use two hands to take a cargo into or out of the cargo room 2.
In order to keep the lid 4 in balance when it is opened, it is necessary that the string 6 be connected to the lid 4 in the vicinity of a lock 9 that is positioned centrally on a rear edge of the lid 4. Therefore, the string 6 tends to be entangled by the lock 9, preventing the lock 9 from locking or releasing the lid 4.
Another lid structure has a takeup mechanism for winding the string 6 to keep the string 6 from being entangled by the lock 9. However, the takeup mechanism adds to the cost of the lid structure.
According to another solution, the string 6 may be wound around a rod and then stored when the lid 4 is closed. It would, however, be tedious for the user to wind the string 6 around the rod, and the user might even forget to wind the string 6 around the rod when the lid 4 is closed. After the lid 4 is closed, the string 6 and the hook 8 may be removed and stored in a place spaced from the hook 8, so that the string 6 may not be entangled by the hook 8. This may pose another problem in that the user may forget about the stored hook 8 when the lid 4 is opened.